Blame
by WallWatcher33
Summary: Remus blames Harry for Sirius's death. What happens when Remus kills Harry on the full moon?
1. Harry Arrives

**Blame  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One

Remus Lupin slammed his fist into his bedroom wall at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a sudden fit of rage.  
>He still couldn't believe that he had lost his best friend, his pack brother. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on his door. "Remus, are you in there?", Arthur Weasley's voice called. Remus got up from the floor and quickly opened the door.<br>"Yes Arthur, what is it?" Remus said, irritated. Arthur blinked in surprise at Remus's attitude. "Well, yeaterday we went to the Dursleys to pick up Harry and we were wondering if he could stay here with you?".  
>"Yeah, sure...whatever", Remus said dully.<br>Arthur looked uncertain.  
>"Okay, well... See you next month, I guess!"<p>

Those last few words jerked Remus back to reality. Accompanying Arthur to the downstairs fireplace, Remus watched as Arthur left in a rush of green flames.  
>"Remus...", a small, hesitant voice spoke from behind him.<br>Remus stiffened, gritting his teeth before praying for some self-control.  
>Turning around, he glared at Harry.<br>"You can stay in the same room as last year!", Remus said icily.  
>"Oh yeah, right..." Harry said in a small voice. "I'll just go."<br>Turning, Harry slowly headed upstairs with his rucksack, his shoulders drooping


	2. Harsh Words

Chapter Two

It had been two weeks since Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place.  
>In that two weeks, Remus didn't even look at Harry, let alone talk to him.<br>Harry needed someone to talk to, so he decided to go talk to Remus.

Slowly approaching Remus's bedroom door,  
>Harry hesitantly knocked. "Come in!", Remus's voice said, dully.<br>Slowly, Harry opened the door and entered the room.

Sitting down on the floor, Harry struggled for words.  
>He was still blaming himself continuously for Sirius's death.<br>Harry wanted to talk to someone who was grieving as much as he was, someone who felt the intense pain in their heart as much as he did.  
>And who better than Remus?<p>

Remus cleared his throat impatiently.  
>"Remus, I miss him!", Harry finally managed to say.<br>Remus raised an eyebrow.  
>"I was so stupid... Hermione told me that it could be a trap and I ignored her... It is my fault that Sirius died!", Harry burst "Yes, it is!", Remus spat coldly, glaring at Harry.<br>Harry flinched at Remus's tone, his emerald eyes filled with hurt.  
>"Thinking after acting never really works. Your guilt, however, cannot change the fact that he is dead.<br>Intentionally or unintentionally, it doesn't matter. However, I don't believe that you'll ever change.  
>People you get close with die a bit sooner, leaving behind the ones who truly care.<br>But you will continue to be 'The Boy who Lived', acting according to your will and your will alone,  
>and then...what is it... oh yeah...a bit of missing them. Well you know what, Harry? I wish you would get killed by a werewolf! It would certainly make me a lot happier!" Remus finished talking, his voice filled with loathing, then stormed out of the room without looking back.<p>

As the door slammed shut, Harry sat there in shock as fresh tears began to fall from his eyes.  
>Well, if Remus wanted him killed by a werewolf, what better werewolf to be killed by than Remus, himself?<br>Harry had seen the unopened vials of Wolfsbane potion and knew that the full moon was tonight.  
>Harry also knew that Remus would be going to the Shrieking Shack to transform. Plus, there was an added bonus. If Harry let Remus kill him in werewolf-form tonight, that would keep Remus from attacking himself. With that last thought, Harry slowly stood up and left the room.<br> 


	3. Full Moon

Chapter Three

Two hours later, Harry slipped out of Grimmauld Place under his invisibility cloak, using his Firebolt for transportation to Hogwarts.  
>Right before he left, Harry had written out his will, leaving everything he had to the Weasleys(minus Percy), Hermione, and Remus,<br>before leaving the will on Remus's bed.

Harry arrived on Hogwarts grounds just as the full moon rose.  
>As soon as he landed, he took off the cloak, leaving it and his firebolt by the lake.<br>Then, casting "Immobulus" on the tree, Harry slipped down the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack.

As he entered the Shack, Harry stopped and listened for a moment until he heard Moony howling upstairs.  
>Then, he ran upstairs, before entering the small room where Moony was.<p>

Harry opened the door and stepped inside.  
>Almost instantly, Moony turned to face him.<br>As soon as he saw Harry, Moony growled before lunging onto the boy.

Harry screamed in pain as he felt Moony's sharp claws and teeth ripping and tearing at his body.  
>Then, Moony picked up Harry and slammed him headfirst into the opposite wall.<br>As Harry's head impacted with the wall, his last thought was "Goodbye, Remus!".  
>Then, everything went black. <p>


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Four

As Remus woke up on the morning after the full moon, he looked down, expecting to see wounds all over his body.  
>So he was very surprised when he couldn't find a single one.<br>"What the...", Remus started to say, then stopped as he smelled human blood, still fresh.  
>Remus closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and looking around the room, dreading what he might find.<p>

Remus's eyes landed on the opposite side of the room, where the lifeless body of a teenage boy, about 16, with messy black hair lay facedown.  
>'Wait a moment...', Remus said to himself, eyes widening in realization. 'Teenage boy...about 16 years old...messy black hair...HARRY!'<p>

Ever since Harry was born, Remus had thought of the boy as his cub.  
>It killed him to think of something bad happening to Harry.<br>That was why he had agreed to go after Harry when the boy had gone to the Department of Mysteries.  
>Deep down, Remus knew that Sirius's death wasn't Harry's fault.<br>But he needed to blame someone and unfortunately, Harry just happened to be there.

"HARRY!" Remus screamed in panic as he raced over to where the boy lay. Gently rolling Harry over, Remus gasped as he saw gashes and bite marks covering nearly every inch of his cub's body.  
>Harry's head lay at an angle that shouldn't have been possible, almost certainly meaning a broken neck.<br>A little bit of blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.  
>Remus let his last words to Harry float through his brain.<br>"I wish you would get killed by a werewolf! It would certainly make me a lot happier!"

"No...no...no...", Remus chanted in horror as he laid Harry's bloodstained head in his lap.  
>Remus instantly laid his ear by Harry's mouth. No breath. Picking up Harry's limp hand, Remus felt desperately for a pulse. Nothing.<br>Harry wasn't breathing...Harry didn't have a pulse...Harry was dead.  
>He had killed his cub.<p>

Scooping Harry's corpse into his arms, Remus broke down in tears.  
>"I'm sorry, Harry!", Remus wept, cradling his cub's lifeless body. "I'm so sorry!"<br> 


	5. The Funeral

Chapter Five

Harry's funeral was held a week later. It was a a small private ceremony, with only the Weasleys(minus three eldest sons), Hermione, Hagrid, and Remus attending. Everyone there was highly upset. The Weasleys and Hermione felt miserable and incomplete without Harry. Hagrid was bawling up a storm.  
>But poor Remus was the worst. He had refused to eat or drink anything, bathe, or even sleep since Harry had died. Instead, he would sit on his bed in his room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, holding Harry's corpse in his arms and crying uncontrollably for hours on end. His face was ashen and tearstained, his eyes were red and swollen, and he had tried a total of 157 times to commit suicide.<p>

After the funeral, Harry was buried in the Godric's Hollow Cemetery, his grave right next to those of his parents.  
>His gravestone read:<p>

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980 - June 20, 1996

You can take the cub away from the wolf, but you cannot take the wolf away from the cub.


End file.
